


Beautiful

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dream Sex, Longing, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrestling with his attraction to Christian, Aaron has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For my challenge chart. Prompt: Between.

_Aaron can feel the heat building between them; a sheen of sweat coats their skin, and they slide against each other, warm and delicious. Their bodies connect at every point, from their searching mouths and tongues to their entangled limbs. Aaron is immersed in pleasure, wrapped in a sensual cocoon where he and Christian exist as one. He lets his hands roam over Christian’s nakedness, delighting in the sounds his touch elicits. He’s acutely aware now; every minute detail is magnified ten-fold as Christian moves, touching him, loving him..._

_And it’s amazing... And it’s… it’s so…_

_Beautiful._

A sudden noise wakes Aaron. He lies in the dark, listening to the familiar, mundane sounds of his ticking clock and Ryder’s snoring. He’s almost back in the here and now, but the dream’s still vivid in his mind. Tentatively, he touches himself, running a comforting hand across his own soft skin, until the aching need for something more threatens to overwhelm him and he makes himself stop. He presses his face into the pillow, closes his eyes, and tries his best to rid himself of the sweet, dangerous notion that his heart’s desire lies just a few short steps outside his door.


End file.
